A hora da virada
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: A Hora Da Virada - Oneshot  "Bella estava sozinha. Edward se fora e levara tudo com ele. A família que ela teria, os momentos eram só lembranças distantes. E cansada de só sonhar com um futuro que não era mais o seu, ela resolveu mudar.


Dois meses se passaram. O vazio em meu peito era enorme, a dor intensa. Não é apenas a dor de ter perdido o grande amor de sua vida, mas sim a dor de perder todo o seu futuro. Tudo o que eu sonhei e planejei ser um dia... Não existia mais possibilidade alguma de acontecer.

Edward me deixara. Para sempre.

(...)

Eu dormia em minha cama, ou melhor, eu tentava dormir. A dor era tão intensa que eu entrava em um estado de torpor profundo, não exatamente um sono, mas havia os sonhos, dolorosos e vividos. Eram sempre os mesmos, eu corria em uma floresta escura em direção ao nada. E era isso o que me causava tanto medo. O que significava todo aquele vazio e escuridão?

Me encolhi como uma bola, querendo fazer com que a dor fosse embora. Ouvi o rangido da porta se abrindo, devia ser Charlie, nos últimos meses eu tenho sido a cauda de tanta preocupação, que ele vinha todas as noites, mais de uma vez, ver como eu estava. Escutei passos, mas desta vez ele não estava só.

-Ela deve estar dormindo. –ouvi uma voz sussurrada de mulher.

-É só o que ela faz. –ouvi a voz de meu pai cheia de tristeza e de algo a mais... Pena, talvez?

-Vamos guardar as coisas dela em silencio, quando tudo estiver pronto nós a acordamos. –eu ouvi a voz de mulher e mais passos. Espera! Eu reconheci aquela voz! Era a voz da minha mãe, o que ela estava fazendo aqui? E o que eles estavam guardando?

Abri os olhos lentamente observando. Eles andavam silenciosamente pelo meu quarto, pegando minhas coisas colocando elas em caixa e malas.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? –eu perguntei me sentando.

-Querida, como você esta? –perguntou a minha mãe, vindo em minha direção.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? –eu repeti.

-Filha, achamos melhor você voltar com a sua mãe, talvez a Flórida lhe faça bem. –disse o meu pai com doçura na voz.

-Mas eu não quero ir. –eu disse sem emoção alguma.

-Querida é o melhor! –disse minha mãe afagando meus cabelos e então eu explodi.

-EU NÃO QUERO IR PARA A FLÓRIDA. EU QUERO CONTINUAR AQUI! –eu me levantei num rompante indo em direção as malas e jogando todas as roupas pelo quarto. –EU NÃO QUERO! -eu disse pegando as caixas e jogando as coisas que nelas havia por todo o quarto. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, numa explosão furiosa de tudo o que eu havia sentindo ultimamente. –EU NÃO QUERO! EU NÃO QUERO! –eu ia gritando enquanto espalhava minhas coisas pelo quarto e então senti braços conhecidos e acolhedores me envolverem e eu desabei ali mesmo. Chorando toda a dor e perda que eu sentia.

-Chore meu amor, vai fazer bem. –eu senti que andávamos e então senti algo macio em baixo de mim e afundei meu rosto no colo da minha mãe sentindo seu cheiro, aquele cheiro característico que só a mãe da gente tem, e o único que consegue nos acalmar. Ali eu chorei como nunca antes, chorei e chorei até entrar na inconsciência.

Eu acordei meio grogue. Minha vista estava embaçada e a minha boca estava pastosa. Eu me sentia diferente, como se uma chama de vida se ascendesse dentro de mim. Olhei para os lados e vi o meu quarto numa tremenda bagunça, parecia que um furacão havia passado ali. Eu havia feito aquilo?

Me levantei ficando de pé em frente ao espelho. Meu cabelo estava uma zona, sem vida parecendo um monte de feno. A lembrança de alguém que havia um dia me dito aquilo deveria doer, mas causou apenas uma pequena irritação em meu coração. Eu tinha esperanças afinal! Arrumei meu cabelo em um rabo malfeito e comecei a arrumar meu quarto, guardando tudo em seu devido lugar. Não descansei antes de tudo estar como antes, estava, talvez, até melhor.

Desci as escadas levando a roupa suja para lavar e ouvi uma conversa no andar debaixo.

-Reneé, eu não sei mais o que fazer. –ouvi a voz desesperada de meu pai, e uma pontada aguda doeu em meu peito. –Ela não vive! Ela não vive!

-Charlie você acha que talvez, ela deva fazer terapia? –ouvi a voz de minha mãe. –Isso não é normal! –eu não ouviria nunca mais a pena na voz de ninguém quando falassem de mim.

Ontem, ou talvez hoje, foi à hora da virada. Depois de tanto chorar eu tomei uma decisão, não voltaria atrás.

-Mãe, pai. –eu disse colocando o cesto de roupas no chão.

-Querida, como você está? –veio minha mãe me abraçando, os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto me examinava de alto a baixo.

-Eu estou bem mãe. –eu disse olhando em seus olhos. E então olhei para o meu pai também. –Aquilo não vai mais acontecer, eu prometo. –eu disse jurando a mim mesma.

-Querida talvez seja melhor você vir para a Flórida comigo e... –eu a interrompi.

-Não mãe. Eu vou ficar. –eu disse convicta do que eu dizia. –Vou terminar o Ensino Médio. Fazer cursos, trabalhar e talvez ir para a faculdade. –eu disse.

-Querida, mas quando você vai viver? –disse a minha mãe.

-Olha mãe, não estou dizendo que vai ser fácil superar o que aconteceu, mas eu jurei a mim mesma que não desistiria de mim mesma. Eu vou lutar. Por mim. –eu disse a abraçando. –Eu posso ficar pai? –eu perguntei.

-Se é o melhor para você. –disse ele e eu vi lágrimas em seus olhos. Corri para abraçá-lo. E me odiaria pelo resto da vida pelo sofrimento que causei aos meus pais.

(...)

Minha mãe havia voltado para a Flórida e para a sua vida. E eu tentava voltar ao que eu era antes. Antes de tudo.

No dia seguinte fui para a escola e na aula de inglês tomei uma decisão.

-Oi Jess! –eu a cumprimentei tentando ser animada e ela me olhou estranho.

-O-oi. –disse ela confusa.

-E aí, o que você acha de sairmos eu você e as meninas para umas compras amanhã? –eu perguntei. Se eu iria mudar, mudaria completa e radicalmente.

-Você está falando serio? –perguntou ela de olhos arregalados e eu acenei um sim. –Isso vai ser ótimo e... –ela desatou a falar, era por isso que eu gostava tanto de Jéssica, com ela não havia espaço para você pensar, ela preenchia todo o tempo com suas conversas e fofocas.

Na hora do almoço fui recebida com muito entusiasmo pelos meus velhos amigos. Tudo voltaria ao normal.

(...)

Como prometido, no dia seguinte fomos às compras. Jéssica me convenceu a comprar umas lingeries mais ousadas e também a jeans e blusinhas apertadas, para valorizar o meu corpo. Como eu queria mudar de visual pedi uma dica de um bom salão de beleza e Jéssica, Ângela e até mesmo Lauren me levaram animadíssimas a um salão de beleza em Port Angeles.

-Então o que você pretende fazer? –perguntou um moço de aparência afeminada olhando para os meus cabelos com desprezo, qual é! Eles não estavam tão ruins assim.

-Eu queria mudar tudo. Talvez pintar, cortar e fazer uma hidratação. –os olhos do cabeleleiro brilharam de entusiasmos.

-Querida você veio ao lugar certo. –enquanto Pierre, o cabeleleiro, cuidava de meus cabelos eu era paparicada com direito a manicure e pedicure e até mesmo massagem nos pés. Acho que devo ter adormecido, pois acordei com um chocoalhão.

-Então querida o que você achou? –perguntou Pierre me virando de frente ao espelho.

Tomei um tremendo susto. Ali em frente a mim estava outra garota. Meus cabelos estavam na altura do ombro, uns dois tons mais claros, com uma franja jogada para o lado.

Eu sorri para mim e então percebi uma coisa. Eu nunca pensava em mim mesma, sempre nos outros, no que era melhor para os outros, mas nunca no que era melhor para mim. Sempre fora assim. No começo com a minha mãe, sempre tentando guia-la para longe de suas loucuras, não estou reclamando de ter cuidado dela, eu a amo, mas não era para ser ao contrario? Eu ser a problemática e ela me aconselhar?

Depois com o meu pai, que embora vivesse por muito tempo sozinho, não sei como, e que era uma homem maduro, eu passei a cuidar dele depois que vim para cá. E depois com Jéssica, não dando uma oportunidade para Mike com medo de magoá-la, se eu tivesse dado uma oportunidade a Mike, talvez minha vida não fosse tão complicada e seguisse o seu rumo normal e depois com... Depois com Edward, sempre evitando fazer uma coisa da qual ele não gostasse, para não o aborrecer.

E no que tudo isso deu, todo esse altruísmo? Minha mãe se casou de novo e foi viver a vida dela. Meu pai continua vivendo a dele, indo pescar sempre com seus amigos. Jéssica e Mike não chegaram a ficar realmente juntos e Edward... Edward me abandonou me deixando nas mãos do destino, que a partir de hoje passarei a construir para mim mesma.

Agora existe uma nova Isabella! A Isabella forte e decidida que sabe o que quer.

(...)

Eu fui motivo das fofocas por um bom tempo na escola, ao que parece meu novo visual abalou mais do que qualquer outra coisa. As pessoas viviam olhando para mim e cochichando, antigamente eu coraria, abaixaria a cabeça e tentaria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas agora não, eu estufo meu peito, ergo a cabeça e saio de nariz empinado, enfrentando tudo de frente.

(...)

O ano passou. Durante os meses noticias de que pessoas sumiam misteriosamente amedrontaram Forks, alguma coisa me dizia que eu sabia o que estava provocando aquilo, mas eu ignorei não que eu não me importasse com as pessoas, mas porque eu havia dito a mim mesma que nunca mais conviveria com o sobrenatural. Já tive doses o suficiente dele por toda uma vida, e foi isso o que quase me custou: a minha vida!

(...)

O baile de formatura estava bem próximo. Eu já havia sido convidada por todos os garotos da escola, mas eu decidi que iria acompanhada de mim mesma!

Eu não precisava de um homem ao meu lado para me fazer feliz. Um dia, claro, eu conheceria alguém, me casaria e teria filhos, mas agora eu estou focada em mim e no que eu quero pra mim!

(...)

O Ensino Médio terminou sem muitas novidades e eu me via de malas prontas na viatura do meu pai, indo para o aeroporto de Seatlle rumo à Nova York, eu não faria faculdade, não por agora, eu faria cursos procuraria um emprego de que gostasse e construiria, tijolo por tijolo, o meu futuro.

-Bella. –disse o meu pai emocionado.

-Obrigada pai, por tudo. –eu o abracei sem medo de demonstrar as minhas emoções. –Obrigada por estar comigo no momento mais critico da minha vida e por estar comigo no momento em que eu o superei. –eu disse lhe dando um beijo e jogando minha mochila nas costas, indo para o portão de embarque. Tive a sensação de que alguém me olhava, mas não olhei para trás, respirei fundo e dei mais um novo passo para o meu futuro.

(...)

A vida em Nova York não era nada fácil. Eu me sentia sobre constante pressão.

Assim que eu comecei procurar um emprego me senti desanimada com o classificado de emprego em mãos, por onde começar? Aquela cidade era tão grande!

Fiz várias entrevistas e misteriosamente fui aceita em todas elas, eu estranhei, mas não reclamei então escolhi um emprego em um jornal, o New York Times, o lugar onde qualquer um sonha em trabalhar, pelo menos quem quer seguir o ramo da escrita como eu, há alguns anos eu queria ser escritora, mas hoje a única certeza de que tenho é que eu quero ser uma jornalista, descobrir coisas importantes, escrever sobre elas e mostrar ao mundo o que eu descobri.

No New York Times, era tudo tão competitivo, mas em alguns meses eu já havia sido promovida de a 'moça do xérox' para assistente júnior do Editor Chefe e hoje eu estava concorrendo ao cargo de Editora Chefa - já que o atual editor chefe estava para se aposenta-, um ano depois de sair de Forks eu estava praticamente com a vida feita e com todo o meu futuro certo.

Durante esse tempo conheci várias pessoas e fiz várias amizades, mas uma delas era especial. Jimmy, mas nunca foi o suficiente, nunca era o que exatamente eu desejava ter.

Ele era um amigo perfeito, me ajudava em tudo e sempre estava ali pra mim e por mim, eu desconfiava que não fosse somente a minha amizade que ele desejava ter de mim e quando ele me convidou para sair, eu sem medo aceitei, mas não estava feliz, só acomodada.

(...)

Três anos se passaram desde que eu me mudei para NY e hoje, meu namorado Jimmy havia me convidado para um jantar, eu desconfiava de algo, pois ele estava muito estranho, mas eu resolvi deixar pra lá.

Eu era acomodada com a presença dele. Nunca me envolvi fisicamente com ele, sempre que estávamos perto de algo mais profundo eu sempre dava para trás.

-Bella. –disse ele assim que acabamos de jantar eu sorri para ele. –Eu sei que pode parecer muito cedo para você, mas eu não me sinto assim, eu me sinto completo ao seu lado e quero mais do que tudo ter você ao meu lado sempre, por toda a eternidade! –disse ele e eu me levantei bruscamente, ultimamente eu andava muito melancólica.

-Tudo o que é eterno dói, machuca e magoa. Não fale da eternidade levianamente, você não sabe o que ela pode significar. –eu mais do que ninguém sabia o significado da palavra eterno. Sai dali deixando Jimmy de boca aberta me olhando espantado. A menção da palavra 'eternidade' sempre causava reações dolorosas em mim.

Fui em direção a saída do restaurante. Eu me odiava por saber que nunca iria esquecê-lo, eu nem sabia se ele era real a essa altura! Mas eram seus olhos, sorriso e toques que povoavam meus sonhos por todas as noites.

Um táxi parou em minha frente, mas eu o ignorei preferindo voltar para o meu apartamento a pé, no caminho resolvi dar uma volta pelo Central Park e resolvi ir para uma fonte que ali tinha, dizia-se por aí que aquela era a fonte dos desejos, que tudo o que você pedisse a ela se realizaria, claro que eu não acreditava aquilo era loucura, quando em sã consciência uma fonte pode realizar os seus desejos mais profundos, assim do nada. Eu sabia o que eu queria, mas não pediria isso.

Eu não pedi nada e fiquei por ali olhando a água jorrar imponente e cristalina, me sentia estranha, desde que me mudei para cá eu sempre sentia que era observada, eu sabia durante todo o tempo quem era, mas eu ignorava ou pelo menos tentava! Fiquei um tempo calada e então com um suspiro sussurrei:

-Eu te superei, mas nunca te esqueci. –eu disse para o meu eterno observador. –E dói saber que acabou! –eu disse colocando as mãos no peito em proteção.

-Ainda não acabou. –disse a voz mais doce e melodiosa que meus ouvidos já ouvirão.

-Eu não posso viver com a duvida. –eu sentia lagrimas rolando em minha face. –Eu nunca vou saber quando você vai se cansar de mim e me deixar.

-Eu nunca me cansei de você. –disse a voz aveludada muito perto, não me virei.

-Não posso viver com essa dúvida, eu não sou eterna Edward. –eu disse seu nome em voz alta pela primeira vez em anos, dizer seu nome causou reações estranhas em meu corpo.

-Mas pode ser eterna, sou egoísta demais para me negligenciar a sua companhia. –senti sua mão tocando meus ombros e me virando para ele. –Você será minha por toda a eternidade, nunca a abandonarei de novo!

-Por toda a eternidade? –questionei.

-Por toda a eternidade. –e então nossos lábios se tocaram selando o beijo que nos direcionaria à eternidade.

Beijamos-nos com amor, ternura e desejo. Edward me beijou de uma forma que nunca havia me beijado antes, ali tinha luxuria e necessidade. Depois de um tempo nos beijando e sentindo a presença um do outro, relutantemente me afastei dele.

-Vamos para o meu apartamento. –eu disse baixinho e ele me pegou em seu colo, voltando a me beijar, e correu para o meu apartamento, sem desgrudar seus lábios de mim, e quando respirar era necessário para mim ele direcionava seus lábios para o meu pescoço.

Ao chegarmos ele me desceu de seu colo para eu poder abrir a porta. Quando entramos um silencio constrangedor se instalou ali, eu não sabia o que falar, mas ele começou a conversa.

-Desde que você saiu de Forks, eu vigio você. Sempre te protegi, mas não foi muito necessário, pois parece que ao você se afastar de mim a sua sorte voltou. –disse ele meio triste.

-Se ter você significa que meu azar voltará, eu o aceito sem reclamar. –eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

-Bella você vai se casar com aquele Jimmy? –perguntou Edward despejando toda a força abrasadora de seus olhos em mim.

-O que? –eu perguntei assustada.

-Alice previu que você seria pedida em casamento. –disse ele colocando as mãos nos bolso meio constrangido.

-Não, eu não vou me casar. –eu disse e vi o fogo voltar a iluminar os olhos dele. –Eu não o amo o suficiente para isso, só estou acomodada com a presença dele, mas não é ele que eu quero, e que sempre vou querer. –eu disse e então os olhos de Edward brilharam e então a luxuria voltou e em um átimo de segundo ele estava em minha frente enlaçando seus braços em mim e voltando a me beijar com todo o desejo de antes.

(...)

Naquela mesma noite fizemos amor. E só então entendi que eu fui feita para Edward e que ele foi feito para mim, por isso nunca havia me entregado a Jimmy ou a qualquer outro, eu pertencia a Edward e era apenas a ele que o meu corpo pertenceria, o encaixe entre nossos corpos era perfeito e eles se moveram em uma sincronia perfeita em uma dança sensual de amor e desejo. Ele não tinha mais medo de me machucar e eu não tinha mais medo de que ele me machucasse, não digo fisicamente, mas sim emocionalmente.

Ele me explicou que quando ele foi embora, foi para me proteger e não porque tinha deixado de me amar, ele tinha medo de que eu pudesse me ferir mais ainda, devido ao que ele era. Levei também uma bronca por ter acreditado tão facilmente que ele não me amava mais, mas então expliquei que eu nunca fui o 'bastante' para ele aos meus olhos, mas agora eu não me sentia assim. Eu era o bastante para ele, por que ele me amava e eu também o amava e isso não apenas bastava, era mais do que qualquer um de nós dois poderia desejar ter um do outro.

Ao me contar por tudo o que ele passou desde que me deixou, ele acabou me contando uma história que havia me deixado muito irritada. Todas as entrevistas que fiz quando cheguei à NY foram subornadas por ele, ele queria que eu tivesse um futuro garantido.

-Bella, eu juro. O único lugar que não aceitou suborno foi aonde você trabalha. –disse ele após um ataque de raiva meu. –Seu chefe disse que ali só entravam pessoas competentes e que mereciam estar ali, você mereceu estar ali. –disse ele me beijando, voltamos a fazer amor. Eu nunca me cansaria dele!

(...)

Um mês havia se passado desde que Edward voltou para mim. Eu estava escrevendo uma matéria sobre empresas transnacionais que estavam fora da lei, emitindo poluentes em rios e nascentes. Jimmy havia me dito uma vez que um dia me encontrariam morta em um beco por entregar os 'podres' das grandes empresas e dos 'chefôes', mas eu não ligava, era o que eu gostava de fazer, e eu continuaria fazendo exatamente isso.

Jimmy havia aceitado o término de nosso namoro, dizendo que ele sempre soube que eu nunca havia sido dele.

Edward olhava para mim, enquanto eu trabalhava.

-O que foi? –perguntei.

-Hmmm. –resmungou ele e eu sabia exatamente aonde ele queria chegar, a recente descoberta da vida sexual de Edward tinha me rendido noites insones, mas eu não estava reclamando.

-Estou trabalhando. –apontei para o meu note book.

-Tudo bem. –disse ele dando de ombros, estreitei os olhos. Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso!

-O que você quer? –perguntei salvando o arquivo e desligando o computador.

-Você. –disse ele me pegando no colo, nos amamos mais uma vez.

Eu estava deitada eu seu peito, muito feliz para falar qualquer coisa que fosse.

-Case-se comigo Bella. –disse ele do nada e então eu me sentei, encarando-o.

-Como? –eu perguntei espantada.

-Se case comigo. –disse ele olhando em meus olhos.

-Só se você me transformar. –eu disse, nós ainda discutíamos muito sobre a minha transformação de mortal a imortal, ele estava mais do que disposto a me manter mais algum tempo mortal, ele queria que eu usufruísse mais da minha mortalidade, com ele é claro! Tudo se resumia em sexo!

-Tudo bem. –disse ele. –Assim que você se tornar a Sra. Cullen, te faço imortal. –disse ele sorrindo torto. –Então aceita se casar comigo? –disse ele segurando uma de minhas mãos em seu peito, no lugar onde deveria estar batendo um coração.

-Aceito. –eu disse beijando-o e naquele beijo pude sentir toda a alegria que emanava dele. –Mas você ainda terá que encarar Charlie e Renée! –gargalhei ao ver sua cara de espanto.

(...)

Eu estava emocionada demais. Nosso casamento não foi uma coisa grandiosa, mas o suficiente para fazer Alice, e os demais que estavam presentes ali, felizes. O mais importante de tudo seria no momento da minha lua de mel.

-Preparada? –perguntou Alice, logo após eu ter jogado o buquê que ela pegou.

-Sempre! –eu disse.

Embarcamos para o Alasca, o local da minha transformação. Edward dirigiu até uma casa enorme, branca e arejada. Era ali que eu passaria minha transformação, os outros Cullens chegariam ao terceiro dia, quando eu ainda queimaria na transformação, eles diziam que queriam estar presentes quando eu abrisse meus olhos para o 'novo' mundo.

Como em qualquer outra lua de mel, Edward e eu nos amamos como nunca, como uma despedida a minha humanidade.

Edward olhava em meus olhos enquanto eu ainda ofegava.

-Preparada? –perguntou ele.

-Para você? –era uma pergunta retórica. –Sempre! –ele me beijou mais uma vez e então seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço em momento algum eu sentia indeterminação vindo dele. E então com um último beijo ele lambeu o local dando ali uma mordida.

Aos poucos o fogo foi se espalhando por meu corpo. Eu aguardava ansiosamente a eternidade, e tudo o que ela me proporcionaria.

Não importa o quanto você sofra na vida, o mais importante de tudo é você superar seus sofrimentos de cabeça erguida e mente aberta. A única coisa que é capaz de vencer mágoas e sofrimentos é o amor, é nele que eu me baseio.

E é no amor que me eternizarei!

Hoje começo a escrever mais uma página no livro aberto que minha vida é... Começarei a escrever a minha história de amor sem fim!

Fim.


End file.
